mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Logos Gone Wrong
Logos Gone Wrong is a series of YouTube videos created by davemadson. It was first released on May 17, 2011. Every episode has a similar formula: there are logos whose design, company name or both appear differently, and then the correct logos are shown near the end. It is not a TTS series, which means it does not star Sam, Mike, Mary, TruVoice, L&H Voices, and Colleen Springs List of episodes Series 1 Logos Gone Wrong Logos wrong: *BEИD (spoof on ВИD). Features a big head of Colleen Springs with light yellow glowing eyes, who makes a cameo appearance in this episode, and the word "BEИD" in gold below. *Wastinghorse (spoof on Westinghouse with the "W" Crown). The letters "A" and "R" are in place of the first "E" and "U", respectively. The "W" crown has the circular outline from the General Electric logo instead of the plain circle outline. *CRAP (spoof on ABC). Not three letters, but four letters. "c" is first, a yellow "r" is second, "a" is third, and a backward upside down "b" resembling a "p" is fourth. CRAP stands for Corporation of Ruining American Productions. *CSB (spoof on CBS). The "B" and the "S" are swapped. CSB stands for "Columbian Service of Broadcasting", which is pretty much the same thing. *ZOO (spoof on NBC Xylophone). The "N" is turned sideways to look like a Z. The B and the C are replaced with O's. ZOO stands for Zany Organization of Ooo. *WET (spoof on NET House). There are four blue lines instead of one that spread throughout the background. A "W" is inplace of the N. The announcer might say "This is WET, the Western Educational Television net-dork." *PSSSS (spoof on PBS in 1971). The P-head is facing right like his present day counterpart (but no split). There are four S's instead of one and The channel name states as "PUBLIC FLAT TIRE SERVICE", but for no reason, a "PFTS" logo would've been used. *Rated PIG-3 (spoof on Rated PG-13). The film may contain pigs and is unsuitable for al-quaida or taliban members. It is rated by the Department of Homeland Security (DHS) instead of the MPAA. *Vitamin (spoof on Viacom Pinball). "VIACOM" is replaced with "VITAMIN". *Screen Germs (spoof on Screen Gems S from Hell). Three S's from Hell appear and an extra "R" is added between "GE" and "MS". *EDN (spoof on NBC Snake). The letters read "EDN" with the "E" looking like a backwards "3". Logos Gone Wrong 2: The Sequel Logos wrong: *Liarsgate (spoof on Lionsgate). "AR" is in place of "ON". *Badyear (spoof on Goodyear). "Bad" is in place of "Good" and Icarus' winged feet is upside-down. *PB (spoof on BP). The "B" and the "P" on the shield are swapped. *McWaddle's (spoof on McDonald's). The M is flipped upside down to look like a W. Also, the text reads "McWaddle's". *Will Swam It (spoof on Williams Street). The background except for the Ghost Planet Industries building is blue, and the company name reads "WILL SWAM IT". *Sad & Mangy Krapp Television Predictions (spoof on Sid & Marty Krofft Television Productions). "A" is in place of "I" in "SID", "NG" is in place of "RT" in "Marty", "APP" is in place of "OFFT" in "Krofft". *FistaVision (spoof on VistaVision). "F" is in place of the first "V" and it is described as "Brass Knuckles, Low Fidelity". Also, there's a fist in front of the Paramount mountain. Mike wrote to wubbzyrocks that it's his own left fist. *Tim & Jerky (spoof on Chuck Jones' Tom & Jerry closing title). The duo is named Tim and Jerky and it is a canteen. *ACB's Wild World of Shorts (spoof on ABC's Wide World of Sports). "B" and "C" in ABC logo are swapped. "LD" is in place of "DE" in "Wide", "H" is in place of "P" in "Sports". Goode homolosine projection of the Earth on the bottom-right has been replaced with 3 pairs of black shorts. Logos Gone Wrong 3: Another Unnecessary Sequel Logos wrong: *Caulron Productions/NCB-TV (spoof on Caulross Productions/NBC-TV). The "N" is in place of two "S"s in "Caulross". The "B" and the "C" in "NBC" are swapped. A cauldron on the right is in the place of columns of "NBC"s on center. *Bossy Television (spoof on Embassy Television). An arrow and the "B" is in place of the star and the "E" in Embassy "Star E" logo, and the caption reads "Bossy Television". *Graceless Films (spoof on Gracie Films). "Gracie" is replaced with "Graceless". *Metrosexual Television 8 (spoof on WTCN-TV 11, now KARE-TV). The "S" is in place of the second "M" in Metromedia Television "MM" logo, the "8" is in place of "11". The caption reads "A service of Metrosexual Television" *Nitwit (spoof on NET Globe). "NET" reads "NITWIT", a circle with a question mark is in place of "NET Globe". *HOBO (spoof on HBO). The logo reads "HOBO". *Onion Pictures (spoof of Orion Pictures). "N" is in the place of "R" in "Orion". *Snubway (spoof on Subway). An extra "N" is added between "S" and "U", and the slogan reads "Eat Trash". *Stony Pictures Television (spoof on Sony Pictures Television). An extra "T" is added between "S" and "O". Logos Gone Wrong IV: Yet Another Unnecessary Sequel Logos wrong: *Mall Dizzy Pictures (spoof on Walt Disney Pictures). The Walt Disney text is written "Mall Dizzy" *Marked IIV Time (spoof on 1967 Mark VII Limited). The "VII" is reversed. And the texts read "Marked" and "Time." *Larimor (spoof on Lorimar). The "o" and "a" swapped places. *TENT (spoof on NET Carpet logo). An extra "T" is added and the "N" and "E" swapped places that resembles "TENT." The text is surrounded by a tent as well. *Stony Pictures Television (spoof on Sony Pictures Television). An extra "T" is added between "S" and "O". *Twistavision (spoof on 1954 VistaVision). The background is a kaleidoscopic picture of sky. *Telepunctures (sppof on Telepictures). A "un" replaces "i" in "Telepictures." *George Schlepper-Ed Friendless Productions (spoof on the 1969 George Schlatter-Ed Friendly Producctions logo, from Laugh In). The words changed to "George Schlepper" and "Ed Friendless" *Romance (spoof on the 1972 Romart logo, from Laugh In). The "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" and "Inc." is removed. As well "nce" replaces the letters "rt." *NBB EWES (spoof on the 1966 NBC News Opening). The words changed to "NBB EWES" Logos Gone Wrong V: Footprints from Another Error *KiD (spoof on the 1987 DiC logo). The words became 2D-ish and the words are reversed, reading "KiD". It may possible to the reference to the developer of the NES game, Summer Carnival '92: Recca, and the infamous PlayStation game, Pepsiman, KiD. *LusiDe (spoof on Desilu). The letters arrangement on every 2 letters, which are "De," "si" and "lu," are reversed. *Ejex Laundry Deterrent (Spoof on Ajax Laundry Detergent). The slogan, "Stronger than Dirt," changed to "Reeks stronger than a turd." *Gamerude (Spoof on Gamecube). An exclamation mark is added replacing the cube. *EK Snorts (Spoof on EA Sports). The words write "EK Snorts" instead. *Scary Fright Productions (Spoof on Starry Night Productions). A red mushroom cloud is placed at the middle of the city skyline, just look like triggering a nuclear explosion! *ABACAB (spoof on ABC). There are 3 more letters appeared, 2 "A"s and a "B", reading "ABACAB". *Bungee Kink (spoof on Burger King). "Bungee" replaced the "Burger" and the "K" replaced the "G". *GYP Rating (Spoof on the GP rating was right, GP existed!!). Above the "GYP" it read: "This motion picture was a total" and below it reads: "And we want our money back!" This picture may be a reference what happened to Dave on Dave & Friends Episode 1. *Shames (Spoof on Thames). The Thames skyline is messed up. May be a reference to "Chez Monyou", that French Restaurant! *Vegas (Spoof on Sega). The "S" appeared at the end, while a "V" appeared on the front. It may possible to a reference to Sony Vegas Pro. Logos Gone Wrong VI: Attack of the Mangled, Tangled and Discombobulated Logos *Vindows Wista (spoof on Windows Vista). The V and the W are swapped. *Womannix (spoof on Mannix). A "wo" is added before the logo. *A Radio CHAOS Picture (spoof on An RKO Radio Picture). The article is changed to "a" and the right top becomes "Radio" and the left bottom becomes "CHAOS." *Grogan's Zeroes (spoof on Hogan's Heroes). The "H" is replaced by "GR" and the "H" is replaced by "Z." *Last National Pictures (Spoof on First National Pictures). The Vitaphone banner at the back changed to "Vitamins." *NBC Nudes (Spoof on NBC News 1960s). "Nudes" replace "News." *Mission: Impermissible (spoof on Mission: Impossible). "Impermissible" replace "Impossible." *Stephen J. Camel Productions (spoof on Stephen J. Cannel Productions). The "n"s sticked together, and the camel's double humps replaced the "C." *A Parimuntuel Picture (spoof on Paramount Cartoons). Not only the word, the Technicolor byline changed to "Tackycolor." *YouRube (spoof on YouTube). The "T" is replaced by an "R" Logos Gone Wrong 7: End Of An Error *H-Bomb (spoof on HBO). The logo read "H-BOMB" *The Pace is Tight (spoof on The Price is Right). There are more and more $s appeared at the left of "The Pace is Tight." *Cring Bosby Productions (spoof on Bing Crosby Productions). The "B" and "C" swapped places, and the word "Bing Crosby Productions" replaced with Cring Bosby Productions. *A Hanna-Barbaric Production (spoof on Hanna-Barbera 1968). The Taft byline changed to Pffft Broadcasting company and the Taft logo is missing. *Minnows XP (spoof on Windows XP). The W is inverted and the "n" replace "d." *Show me (spoof on Showtime). The "ti" is missing. Possibly a reference to the Jem and The Holograms song "Show Me The Way" or the Cover Girls song "Show Me." *Untied Artists (spoof on United Artists). The "I" and "T" swapped places and the byline changed to "TS" and "A Transsexual Company," where the Transamerica byline should be. *MPAA rated ARRRR (spoof on MPAA rated R). The words below "ARRRR" read "under 17 needs accompany with pirate." It is a reference from SpongeBob SquarePants. *Bankin Rass (spoof on Rankin Bass). The parts of R and B are separated. *Moonvision (spoof on Worldvision). The W Radar Globe is upside down, with the byline wrote: "Splliage." Logos Gone Wrong 8: New Error Rising *PDQ (spoof on ABC). Three "B"s are arranged to "PDQ." *Satan Productions (spoof on Saban Productions). The background is hellish red and the Devil Pitchfork is present. *XLAX (spoof on XBOX). The "LA" replace "BO." *60 Seconds (spoof on 60 Minutes). The unit is changed to "Seconds." *Newsweak (spoof on Newsweek). The "a" replace "e" in Newswe'e'k. *CON (spoof on CNN). An "O" replaced the first "N." *PNES (spoof on ESPN). The orders in every two letters reversed. *Soars (spoof on Sears). The "e" is replaced by an "o." *Coma (spoof on Amoco). The logo gone upside down. *Yuck! (spoof on Yum!). The meaning of the logo gone opposite. (Yum! is the opposite of Yuck!) Logos Gone Wrong 9: Oh No, Not Again! *BM (spoof on the Abstract WB logo). The W is upside down. *Sheesh! (spoof on Hershey's). As you may wonder the logo, you would reply to Shush the Sheesh. *B.O. (spoof on BP). The flower splits apart far. *Caca Cola (spoof on Coca Cola). The "Coca" is replaced with "Caca." *Poopsie (spoof on Pepsi). The "o"s are the pepsi logo. *KKKMart (spoof on Kmart). There are two more "K"s behind. *Moobil (spoof on Mobil). An extra "O" is added between "M" and "bil". *Rat Traps (spoof on Star Trek). The logo wrote "Rat Traps." *Tapless (Spoof on Staples). The slogan changed to "That wasn't easy." *Googoo (spoof on Google). The "'le" changed to "oo." Logos Gone Wrong 10: Bungle in the Logo Jungle *Amscray (spoof on Amway). The "w" is changed to "scr." *Jagwire (spoof on Jaguar). The Jaguar leaped downwards. *Kojak (spoof on Kodak). The "j" is replaced by "d." *Adidiot! (spoof on Adidas). The logo was turned 180 degrees. *ICE Handwear (spoof on ACE Hardware). The logo wrote "ICE Handwear" instead. *IGLOO (spoof on LG). The Os are the LG logo. *Bookface (spoof on Facebook). Imagine this is a compond noun, created with "face" and "book," and those orders are reversed. *Tweeter (spoof on Twitter). The "it" changed to two "e"s. *Entangle (spoof on Gannett). The logo wrote "Entangle." *Exxit (spoof on Exxon). The arrow is below the words, point upwards. Logos Gone Wrong 11: All-You-Can-Eat Stupidity * BCS (spoof on CBS). The C and B are swapped and only the pupil of the Eye is seen. * Hoosier (spoof on Hoover). The V is replaced with an S and an I. * Fool Network (spoof on Food Network.) The D is replaced with an L. * Foul Play (spoof on Four Star). The R is replaced with an L, and "Star" is replaced with "Play." * LEGGO (spoof on LEGO). An extra G is added between "LE" and "GO". * Pest (spoof on Post). The O is replaced with an E. Legs are added to the logo, to make it look like a bug. * PIG (spoof on P&G). The "&" sign is replaced with an I. * Sex (spoof on Fox). The F and O are replaced with an S and an E. * Oversleep.com (spoof on Overstock.com). "Stock" is replaced with "Sleep" and the typical "ZZZ" is added onto the "O" logo. * Yo, Dude! (spoof on YouTube). The U is removed, the B is flipped, and the T is replaced. Category:Series made by Davemadson Category:Series Category:Logo Blooper series Category:Cancelled Series